It is known, for example from EP 1 161 159 B1, to manufacture cosmetics units from plastics by injection molding. In the case of these brushes produced with the so-called two-component injection molding process, a rugged core is injection-molded from a relatively hard plastic, and a bristle body is injection-molded from a relatively soft plastic over this core. In order to fix the bristle body axially relative to the hard core, it is known, for example, to provide undercuts on the core or to attach fixing caps or the like on the ends. A brush with a similar structure is also described in EP 1 752 063 A1.
What is characteristic with regard to these known products is that the geometry of the first material is enclosed only partially or in certain portions by the second or even third material, and that two or three injection points are provided at different locations, depending on the number of different materials. Usually, the number of mold cavities in this case depends on the number of materials and on the geometries to be molded with the different materials. If, for example, an eight-cavity mold is designed for a two-component lip applicator, then eight mold cavities are required for the first material component and geometry, and eight further cavities are required for the second material component and geometry.
This entails various drawbacks with regard to the finished products, such as, for example, more than one injection point, as well as impressions of mold separations and ejector geometries which have disadvantageous effects with regard to the application function and/or visual aspects.